In the design of an airfoil forming an aircraft wing, particularly, the leading edge thereof on a fixed wing or in the form of a leading edge comprising a movable slat on a fixed wing, within a required parameter or envelope, it is attempted to improve the lift capability, reduce the pitch-up, reduce the cruise drag, and improve the buffet in comparison with the prior art. Typically, aircraft wings have been shaped to provide a required lift with least possible cruise drag. The shape of the wing is generally comprised between the aerodynamic shape that is most efficient for aircraft cruising speed and the aerodynamic shape required for low air speeds such as encountered during takeoff and landing. It is also known that reduction in pitch-up generally penalizes cruise drag performance.
A search of the patent literature discloses the following patents, International Application, and article, which are of general interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,838 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,260 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,698 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,565 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,826 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,680 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,173 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,836 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,384 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,826 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,193 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,651 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,120 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,253 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,598 PA1 International Application published under P.C.T. International Pub. No. WO 81/02557, International Pub. Date Sept. 17, 1981 PA1 Article: "Computer-aided design: Aerodynamics, by A. B. Haines, pps. 81-91, Aeronautical Journal, March 1979